Deceitfully Yours
by GenuinelyNot87
Summary: Long before they met the guy with dead fish eyes, Hayato, Yukino, and Haruno were a close bunch. Like every other normal child, they also had a happy childhood, that is, until cruel reality struck them at an early age...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Young dreams of the snow and the flash**

 _Q: What do you want to be when you grow up?_

A: When I grow up, I want to be just like my onee-san.

She's so cool and talented and there's like nothing she can't do!

Everyone loves her and no one is ever sad when she's there.

She never makes any mistakes and can do anything perfectly.

She really is like her name[1], spring; always there to bloom beautiful flowers and to melt anyone's winter.

I wish I can be like her someday!

* * *

 _Q: What do you want to be when you grow up?_

A: When I grow up, I wanna be a famous ace soccer player.

I've been playing soccer ever since I learned it, and kicking and scoring goals never fails to make me happy.

I really like being the one who brings victory to the team.

The cheering of the crowds and their shouting of my name, it makes me feel like I'm a superhero!

Ever since then, I dreamt of becoming one of Japan's representatives for international soccer.

Man, I can't wait to get to play on an international level with all those cheering crowds!

So let me end it this way. I don't want to be an ace soccer player. I WILL be an ace soccer player.

I'll never give up on my dream!

* * *

 ** _[1] Spring is Haru in Japanese, and you can pretty much guess who "onee-san" is_**

 ** _For the sake of it, snow = Yuki, flash (as in fast) = Haya, so yeah, you can guess whose essays these are._**

 ** _This story of mine will focus on Hayato and the Yukinoshita sisters' pasts. Of course, there'll be more and the next chapters would surely be a lot longer, so I hope you look forward to it!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The tree and the snow within its branches**

* * *

 _Hayato PoV_

"Maaan! Our parents sure are lame! Leaving us like this again."

I said that as I angrily kick my soccer ball and hit a nearby tree, causing it to shake and to drop the snow on its branches.

What happened is that, me, Yukino-chan, and Haruno were asked to wait in the reception area so that our parents can properly converse about their stupid work. It was really boring there, but thankfully, Haruno was kind enough to volunteer to be our temporary guardian to play outside.

So here we are now, in a playground, with Yukino-chan calmly sitting on a swing without swinging it, and me playing with my soccer ball, while Haruno just went out for a while to buy us some snacks.

"I think we should just let them be. Onee-san said it's not good for us elementary kids to mess with adult business, so we should just comply with their orders," said Yukino-chan as she kicks the snow pile beneath her randomly with a single leg.

"Then they should have just left us at home! I wanna play soccer and not rot in a waiting area again. What's the point of bringing us along, anyway?"

With my sentence, Yukino-chan gaped a little and then turned away from my direction with a sudden frown...

"I don't know. I just don't get them..."

Hey, hey, I just made Yukino-chan sad, didn't I? What did I say wrong?

I gotta cheer her up...

As I thought that, I slowly approached Yukino-chan and then put both of my hands on her shoulders, causing her to face towards my direction with a flustered expression...

"Don't worry, Yukino-chan. You won't be alone. After all, I'm right here! I'll always be your friend!"

"My friend? Really?"

"Sure! So please, when you have a problem, don't hesitate to ask me for help."

I know Yukino-chan's problems all too well. I've been to her place very often to play and for family gatherings. There, I always witness her quietly sitting on a corner while her parents almost completely ignore her as they chat with me and Haruno.

Also, at school, she seems to have only a few friends, and even with those few friends, she always wears a frown on her face, like she's only forcing herself to be their friend. She never even talks about school, so there must be something up!

If only her parents would give her more attention.

Well, not like my parents are any different. It's always about work, work, work.

"Thanks, Hayato-kun. I'll remember that," she said with a big grin on her face, totally contrasting to what expression she had moments ago. Thank goodness.

I nodded when she said that and then removed my arms from her shoulders.

Come to think of it, it's our last year on elementary school, and our parents told us that we'll be going back to Japan for middle school and then finish high school there.

That should be good news for Yukino-chan.

"Yukino-chan, I just remembered. Aren't we supposed to go back to Japan for middle school?"

"Oh, yes! I remember daddy saying something like that to me and onee-san yesterday. Though he said that it was just because he's done with his business here..."

As expected, it was all just because of stupid work again.

Nevertheless, at least he gave his daughter a chance to start over.

"Forget that! Doesn't this mean you get to make new friends? People of the same country blood, at that."

"Oh, you really think so? That I can make true friends there?"

"Not CAN, you WILL! You will make true friends. Trust me. We won't need to keep up to our classmates' culture and preferences anymore! School in Japan will definitely be better for us than this former British colony," I said with great confidence with a thumbs up.

"Then does that mean n-no one will ever steal my i-indoor shoes from my locker ever again?! Does that mean that no one will ever ta-talk bad about me anymore?!"

At that moment, I was shocked by the sudden revelation. Surely, what she had just said with hopeful eyes is what's happening to her back in school.

Why didn't she tell anyone about it?

With a gulp then a shift to a more serious expression, I asked...

"Are those what happened to you back in school, Yukino-chan?"

Her expression instantly changed as soon as I said that. She gaped for a moment and then bend her head down with a sad expression once again.

"Sorry..."

And that was what all she could muster to tell me.

That wasn't the reply I was hoping for, though. I didn't mean to make her sad again.

Yukinoshita Yukino is a weak girl, and that's all the more reason for me to protect her, as her friend.

So with that, I shifted to my usual grin and patted her on the head, surprising her.

"Don't worry, Yukino-chan. I'm not mad. Don't worry, it'll all be over soon. But promise me that, next time, you'll rely on me for your problems. I promise that I will always be there for you..."

"Hayato-kun..."

She wore a melancholic expression at that moment. I grinned back at her as our eyes were locked onto each other for a few seconds, until, suddenly, my ball was thrown between us from our right. We both leaned slightly backwards to dodge the ball and searched for the source of violence...

"My, my, aren't you like a couple in a shonen manga?"

"Haruno?!"

"Nee-san?!"

We screamed simultaneously as we were surprised by Haruno's sudden return.

"I never thought that leaving you two alone would escalate some things quickly..."

She slowly walks towards us as she said that, with a sly yet cold expression on her face...

"Though I wouldn't support this kind of relationship. Hayato's just too lame."

"Hey, what does that mean?! And who's a couple?!" I said, irritated.

The expression she showed was something I didn't desire. It was something cold, insulting, and disgusted, and who else was that directed at but me.

Why is she always uninterested in me?

My train of thought was instantly broken when Haruno suddenly grinned again as she shifts back to her usual cheerful expression, making it look like what she showed just a while ago was just a joke of hers.

Seriously, what was that about?

"Hahaha! You should've seen that look on your face!"

"Oi, don't make fun of me, Haruno. You're annoying me! I mean it!"

Seriously, this woman knows no boundaries when it comes to insulting other people.

But still...

I couldn't help but blush a little when I saw her again.

She was wearing this navy blue knee length one-piece dress with a long plain white muffler tied around her neck, fitting for her black shoulder length hair. She was wearing black heeled ankle boots, along with a white expensive bag on her left shoulder, and a bag of snacks in her right hand.

Minus the bag of snacks, she looked very beautiful. She really looked like the spring beneath the snow[1].

"My, why are you staring at me like that, Hayato?"

"Oh, nothing! You just look so beautiful today." I said with a blush, turning my head slightly away to hide my embarrassment.

"Teehee, don't I always?" she said with a wink.

"Nee-san really is so cool."

Haruno instantly rotated her head towards the source of that voice. Her face shifted into a serious expression like she just got irritated by something.

Wait, is she irritated by her sister's compliment?

"Oh, sorry!" Yukino-chan apologizes.

Haruno responed with a giggle as she shifts yet again into another persona, her cheerful one.

"Don't worry. It's nothing, Yukino-chan."

Yukino-chan looked relieved when Haruno smiled at her.

She really does admire her sister, doesn't she?

Why get annoyed by that, though?

"Now, I got your treats right here, so how about we eat? Mother just called me and she said we should head back to the reception area in about ten minutes, so I suggest that we drink as we head back. You know how she is if we're late," she said, winking again.

From the plastic bag, she took out a pair of cans of orange juice and a can of Emerald Mountain Blend Black coffee. The latter was mine, of course.

Hot and bitter, the way I like it.

"For someone your age, you really like bitter stuffs, do you, Hayato?" Haruno said.

"Thanks for the compliment, I guess," if that's even a compliment, which I doubt since it's Haruno we're talking about.

We drank our respective beverages as we walked back towards the building where we came from a while ago.

As I walked, I saw another winter tree with the snow on its branches falling off.

* * *

We arrived back in the reception area after around seven minutes. We were around two minutes early, so thank goodness.

Just then, I saw Haruno beside me answer her phone. She wore a serious expression as she answers the call.

"Oh, we had just arrived, mother."

...

"Oh, I see."

...

"Okay, I'll bring him along and leave Yukino-chan in the limousine."

!

"Yes, Hayato and I will be right there."

 _Beeeep_. Looks like their mother ended her call.

"Um, Haruno, leave who in the limousine?"

"Don't worry, Hayato. Mother just asked us two to join them in their meeting as the eldest children. That means Yukino-chan can't join, so she asked me to leave her with our chauffeur in the limousine so that no one would cause danger to her while we're gone."

"What? She asked you to leave Yukino-chan alone, and you just agreed to it?" I said, slightly angry.

I was surprised by her expression after I said that. It was similar to that heartless expression she showed to me ten minutes ago. Her voice also become cold as she spoke her next sentence.

"She won't be alone. Our chauffeur will guard her. Also, this is an order from our parents. You dare ignore it, Hayato?"

I gulped. She got me by fear again.

She sighed before making her next statement.

"To survive in these kinds of rich families, we need to always oblige to our elders' orders and meet others' expectations. If we don't, then society will destroy our personalities far cruelly than you could ever imagine. Reality here is not all rainbows and flowers like how normal people see it, Hayato. It's all about always balancing our rocks on a pinnacle so that it won't fall on us."

"That's... dark."

At that moment, she slowly turned her head up, facing the ceiling, as she muttered calmly.

"It was always dark. I envy those who..."

She didn't say anything after that.

I have to admit, she was right, but I won't leave it like that.

"It may be dark now, but there will always be a rainbow after a rain, right?" I said, hoping to knock some sense into her.

Turning her head back to our direction, she said with a still voice, a voice with obvious doubt, "I wonder about that."

...

"Umm, are you two fighting? Please don't fight."

As we heard that voice, we faced the source. It seems that Yukino-chan doesn't like our current argument.

"Teehee, don't worry, Yukino-chan! We're just messing around."

"Umm, yeah, it's nothing, Yukino-chan, really!"

We instantly dropped the subject we're arguing about. I don't want to mix Yukino-chan into this eldest children's mess, and I'm sure Haruno feels the same way too.

"Thank goodness."

I was relieved when she said that. Hopefully, Yukino-chan will never be sad anymore when we get back to Japan...

Though Haruno really got me with her words...

* * *

 ** _[1]Haruno Yukinoshita literally means "spring beneath the snow."_**

 ** _To clarify, I found from a reliable source that Yukino attended elementary school in the US and middle school onwards in Japan. Hayama was in the same school all this time, so yeah, that's how it is._**

 ** _I'll be updating around once to twice a week, depending on my mood and the number of people who fav/follow this, so I hope you look forward to the next chapters._**

 ** _Note me of my errors, if you ever find one._**

 ** _Reviews are appreciated._**

 ** _Coming up on the next chapter is Destinyland._**


	3. Chapter 2 Bonus

**_*I kind of lied that Destinyland was next. I just kinda felt the need to write this to explain some things. Next main chapter would surely be Destinyland._**

* * *

 **Chapter 2.5: The first dusk of the spring beneath the snow**

"Waaaaaaaaaaah!" cried the clueless infant which was myself long ago.

I imagined that day when I was born to the world, as my father narrated...

The summer of July, 199X, around dusk at that time, my mother caressed me as she sits weakly on a hospital bed, smiling like any other normal mother who just gave birth to their first child.

"May I caress her, too, honey?" said my eager father.

Mother slowly kissed me on the forehead before she gave me to father.

"Here, slowly now..."

"She's really... cute. I'm sure she'll be as beautiful as you someday," said my father, caressing me as well.

My mother giggled before she returned to her neutral smile, slowly making her next statement...

"What do you think is a good name for her, honey?"

"Well, it is the season of summer now. So how about Natsuki?" my father suggests.

Mother smirked, obviously not liking father's suggestion.

"My, pretty typical way of naming a child, my dear."

"Is that so? Then, what would you want to name her?"

"Hmm..."

My mother pondered...

"I want people to treat her as if she was spring itself, so something along the lines of "spring beneath the snow," perhaps? In accordance to my married surname..."

Mother thought deeply about what she would want to name me.

"Something like Yukinoshita..."

Despite that it was summer at that time, mother really wanted to name me after spring instead.

Father said that my mother always wanted people to recognize her children's beauty as soon as they had read their first names.

I guess that's why she named me...

"... Haruno. Yukinoshita Haruno. Yes, that is the perfect name for her."

Father smiled, slowly nodding once, as he agrees with mother's decision.

"Yukinoshita Haruno, huh? Agreed. That name surely fits her."

And at that moment, mother raised me up with both hands. The twilight shining beyond the nearby window slowly transitioned into night, a night with only a moon and no stars, the stars completely covered up by the clouds above the sky.

Then, my mother declares...

"Yukinoshita Haruno, you will be a good successor to the company someday."

And just like that, my fate was sealed.

What I wanted to be, no one ever asked...

* * *

 ** _*From a reliable source, Haruno was born on July 7. Year unknown, hence the 199X._**

 ** _I got this idea from 3 Idiots, which is a good movie btw, regardless of it being Indian, so I recommend you watch it if you haven't yet as we all wait for Volume 12 (Watari pls)._**

 ** _Anyway, hope you look forward to the next one. Pardon this being a short chapter. Next chapter would surely be a few thousand words again._**

 ** _Note me of my errors, if you ever find one._**

 ** _Will be updating slowly but surely. I got a busy week ahead of me, so I hope you could bear with me._**


End file.
